The Romance of Themes
by Keiko-tama
Summary: A serries of oneshot fanficiotns involving my FBP OC couplings, and lots of other DGM couples. First try at any yaoi/yuri, so bear with me. Enjoy! FLUFF ONLY!
1. Voice

**Voice**

Musty. Allen sneezed and rubbed his nose. He never knew the library would be so musty and depressing. And cold. He wandered aimlessly down the rows and rows of books, hoping to cure his insomnia. His cursed eye was bothering him more and more each night, and he had figured a nice walk around the order might help. But the teen quickly found himself lost and wandering the library, and still wised awake. He wanted to sleep so badly, he was very tired, but the pain his eyes caused and the dreams he had once he was asleep kept him up.

"Che. What're you doing here, Moyashi?" Allen jumped at the sudden noise and grimaced when he realized it was Kanda Yuu.

"Just...walking." Allen glared back at his rival. "What about you?"

"Tch, don't lie. You're just dumb enough to get yourself lost in the place you have the balls to call home."

"Did not! And even if I was, at least In wouldn't be lost and female." In his sleep deprived state, Allen knew he wasn't up to clever comebacks, but Kanda got the jist.

"Are you implying that I'm a _girl_?"

"If the bra fits..." Allen shook his head and his vision cleared; the lack of sleep was getting to him.

"I'd rather be a girl than a fucking weakling!"

"I'm not weak, ponytail!" Allen retorted, his face heating up. Why was Kanda always able to push every wrong button Allen had? It could be the simplest insult, but when said by Kanda, it made Allen want to cry.

"Don't you dare make fun of my hair, ya fucking pansy!" Allen found his mind was hazing over and his vision was fading.

"Don't call me a pansy!!!" Allen shouted, taking a step forward. As he moved, his knees buckled. He stumbled forward and was surprised when Kanda caught him. Kanda glared down at him. Allen did his best to glare back, but he felt his mind slipping out of consciousness.

"I'm not...a pansy..."

"Moyashi!?!" Kanda's voice faded, his worried calls becoming more and more muffled as Allen's lids slid shut and he was thrown into darkness.

-----

The first thing Allen heard was Kanda's voice; he was mumbling swears and insults to the unconscious teen. Next, Allen regained his sense of feeling. He felt cushions beneath him and realized that Kanda must've moved him to one of the many, soft, couches that littered the library. Allen squeezed his eyes shut tighter, trying to fall back asleep. He didn't want to wake up, nor did he want to face the humiliation of Kanda seeing him in such a vulnerable state. That is, until he realized that he wasn't resting on a pillow. He sat up quickly, pulling his head off Kanda's lap. That samurai raised his eyebrows at his reaction.

"Che. Idiot." Allen turned away, hiding his blush.

"S-shut up..."

"Guess you really are weak."

"I'm not!" There he went again, criticizing every thing Allen did. But...his tone seemed different this time. "I just haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately..."

"Nightmares? What a loser." His voice wasn't hateful now; he almost sounded...concerned? Allen looked down and folded his hands together to stop them from shaking.

"Kinda..." Allen's eyes gave a particularly violet throb and he jolted backwards in pain. When he regained his senses, he was leaning on Kanda's shoulder, panting. He was clutching Kanda's jacket with a death grip, and he didn't let go.

Kanda turned his head away and tried to ignore the warm wetness of tears on his shoulder.

"Y-you're right...I really am just a weak loser..."

"Che. No you're not. You're just stupid." Allen tried to look up at Kanda, but the other exorcist used his hand to press Allen's head against his shoulder. If Allen had looked, he would have caught the smile that has graced Kanda's lips, even if it only lasted a second.

"If you're so tired you're gonna pass out, you should sleep." Kanda's voice was hard and stiff, but somehow soothing. Allen didn't know how he had never noticed the gentleness behind Kanda's harsh words. Suddenly the dusty couch he was sitting on was filled with fathomless comfort, Kanda's shoulder extremely warm, and he felt himself drifting into a peaceful sleep.

"Thank you...Kanda..." The samurai turned his head to the mumble, wondering why his face felt warm. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Allen's white hair.

"Baka." But he didn't look away.

**-----**

**Well, this is my first of 50 themes!! This is ALSo my first ever try at Shonen-ai so I hope it's okay!! bows Enjoy!!**


	2. Haze

**Haze**

Everything was hazy. Lenalee Lee wasn't quite sure who she was, where she was, or how she got there. She could hear talking, but couldn't place what the sound was; she saw things but didn't know what to call them. Her mind vaguely registered memories of an akuma attack, and a high-pitched vibration that had sent her into the quiet darkness, surrounded by her nightmares.

"My my, what a pretty little exorcist!" A high giggle rang throughout the closed in dream world, and a new figure entered Lenalee's blurred vision. Her innocent smile didn't quite reach her eyes, where only a love of torture gleamed behind golden orbs.

A feeling of fear floated across Lenalee's thoughts but she couldn't pinpoint the cause of her terror.

"My Akuma have already captured your little boyfriend and that Miranda woman, not that you can hear me." There was a hint of distain as Rhode spat out the word "boyfriend". The title was a lie, but Rhode didn't like the closeness the two exorcists shared; whether she was jealous of Allen or Lenalee, no one knew. Rhode linked her hands behind her back and slowly circled the decorated chair she had sat Lenalee's limp form in. She grinned mischievously and placed a finger under Lenalee's pale chin. With a light touch the Noah examined Lenalee's face.

"You really are a cutie...But I'm not so sure I like that damned exorcist uniform." Rhode fingered the leather of Lenalee's collar, giggling.

"I think I know just the outfit for my new doll!" Delicate hands removed the cloak draped across Lenalee's thin shoulders, used to hide her scandalously short skirt. Rhode moved her hands to the jacket zipped tight around Lenalee's torso.

Time dragged on and soon Lenalee sat unresponsive in her chair, a new dress of gothic frills about her. Rhode perched happily on the arm of the chair and let Lenalee's hair free from the tight pigtails. She laughed and sang as the dark tresses slid through her fingers like water.

"Such soft and shiny hair! Little exorcist, your beauty make me envious!" After Rhode had rebound Lenalee's in curls and bows, she stepped back to admire her work.

"Oooh, you're the best exorcist doll ever!!" She cheered, bouncing onto Lenalee's lap, meeting no resistance from the motionless girl. Rhode straddled her thighs, sat up on her knees, and linked her arms behind Lenalee's neck. She smiled down on her "doll", licking her lips as she did. The exorcist's beauty was intoxicating and Rhode was overjoyed to have Lenalee all to herself. She leaned over and kissed Lenalee, pressing gently against the lifeless lips.

A sudden rustle from the other side of Rhode's dream room startled her out of the embrace. Allen, pinned by her pointed candles, had begun to stir. Rhode smirked and jumped onto Lero, hovering a few feet off the ground. The dazed girl felt a fleeting twinge of sadness that the kiss had ended so quickly, but the desire for more had already faded into the numbness.

There was a great deal of crashing, shouting, and bloodshed, all of it unknown to the Lenalee, before Allen managed to pull the girl into Miranda's time dome. Slowly everything returned; thought, sight, touch, and Lenalee found herself facing a concerned Allen walker.

"Allen!?"

"Are you okay?"

"U-um...I think so...How did I get here?" Suddenly a recollection of being dressed, touched, and...kissed returned and Lenalee felt her face heat up as she realized what had happened. Even her hazy thoughts returned, and Lenalee felt ashamed of her taking to the Noah.

"You ready to fight?" Allen asked, unaware of her distress. Lenalee looked into his eyes and answered with a confident "Let's do this."

Her job was to fight and vanquish the akuma, and with them the Noah. But just because she had to battle, didn't mean she had to forget what had transpired between her and the Noah of dreams. Lenalee traced a finger over her lips and smiled despite the battle. The Noah certainly were a mystery.

**OOO**

**Hey, first try at Shojo-ai too!!! I actually like hhow this came out...I hope you like this one!! My next try is...I lthink LAK. I'm very close to done but not quite there ; I shall try my hardest, though!!**


	3. Laughter

**Laughter**

Kanda leaned back on his bed with a heavy sigh. He closed his eyes, savoring the silence. This was the best part about missions; if he timed it right, Kanda would come home late enough to avoid social contact with anyone from the order. No stupid rabbit to bother him, no whining Moyashi. Kanda really did love the peace and quiet...

"Oi, Bean Sprout! Over here! Yu-chan's back!"

"Eeeh? He didn't say hi...do you think he's avoiding us?" Kanda grabbed a pillow with one hand, pressing it over his face, and used the other hand to grab Mugen. Hopefully pretending he didn't exist would make the annoying duo leave.

"I dun know! Let's ask him!"

The door to Kanda's room was all but blown off it's hinges as Lavi used his hammer to open it. He really didn't need to, but Lavi just loved to make a dramatic entrance. The red head came strolling in like he owned the place, grinning from ear to ear. Allen followed shyly behind, as if he was taking his last few steps before his death sentence; unlike Lavi, Allen knew that Kanda's room was forbidden ground.

"Yuuu-chaaaan!!" Lavi cheered. He jumped on Kanda's bed and quickly found Mugen pressed against his throat.

"_Get. Out. Now._" Lavi winced at the harshness behind the samurai's words. Still, he kept grinning and pushed Mugen aside with his fingertip.

"Now now, Yu-chan, no need for bloodshed. My and Beansprout here just came to say hi!" Allen nodded and stayed close to the door, ready to run.

"Y-yeah...Hello K-Kanda..." Kanda tried his best to glare down both of his annoyances, but glaring at two people at once never quite works out. Instead, he settled his gaze on the main perpetrator; Lavi.

"You said your greetings, now get the hell out of my room." He growled.

"Ooo, scary Yu-chan! You should try not always being so negative! You'd have more friends that way!" Kanda twitched slightly and resisted the urge to rub his temples. It was far too late for this and he just wanted to sleep. Was a good night's sleeping really that much to ask for?

"I _like_ not having friends, you idiotic rabbit. That's why I hate the two of you!" His insult had quite the opposite affect the Kanda was hoping for. Both Lavi and Allen's eyes widened and they started grinning. Allen moved from his spot by the door and jumped onto the foot of Kanda's bed.

"Yu-chan!! You just admitted we're friends!!" Lavi snickered. Allen smiled and laughed as Lavi glomped a swearing Kanda. "Now we work on the next step!! Red hot lovers!!"

"W-wh-wh-what the hell!?!?" Kanda tried to break from Lavi's grip, and scowled at Allen who was laughing his ass off. "Shut up Moyashi!!"

"I-I'm sorry but I can't help it!!" Allen and Lavi knew that Kanda cared about them; he just didn't show it. They were friends, even if they fought a lot. The only problem was getting Kanda to admit to it, and then maybe he wouldn't be so mean. At the very least, he might be _slightly_ less violent.

"Oh come on, Kanda, you know we're right." Allen smiled as he said this. He walked over to the bed and leaned his elbows on the footboard. Kanda, both his arms stretched forward in an attempt to pry Lavi off his being, paused to glance at the white haired exorcist. "Right about what?"

"Us all being friends." Lavi nodded in agreement and rubbed his cheek against Kanda's arm.

"Yep! But yer so mean, Yu-chan, you won't even tell us yer home!" Lavi ducked as a fist came at him, and finally let go of Kanda. He leaned back on the pillow next to him, and folded his arms behind his head. "Ya know, we missed you while you were away fighting the big bad akuma."

Kanda's pale brow furrowed with a mixture of utter hate for the two in his room, and vague surprise. "Missed me? What kind of idiots are you?" Allen jumped onto the foot of the bed and sat crossed legged, smiling at Kanda.

"Well, we're all comrades now. It's only human nature to befriend those you live with...Even if they _do_ call you odd vegetable names." Allen's smile faltered as he said this, but it quickly returned. Kanda's scowled lessened into more of an evil smirk as he acknowledged how well he could get under Allen's skin. _Even such a minor pet name- _Kanda's thought process paused. Did he just say pet name?

Lavi noticed this lowered guard as Kanda sorted out his thoughts and a devious grin played at his face. If he couldn't get Kanda to admit their friendship, he could, at the very least, make him laugh. In all truth, Lavi was really bored and it was very late. This was how he got his kicks; besides, who wouldn't pay to see Kanda laugh?

While Kanda was processing awkward thoughts and Allen was watching him with a concerned frown, Lavi saw his opening. He lightly brushed a hand against Kanda's side and was rewarded with a small twitch. Kanda broke from his thoughts and glared at Lavi.

"Don't touch me." Lavi's grin only widened and he lifted his hands very menacingly.

"You mean like this?" In a flash of red Lavi broke through Kanda's guard and was viciously tickling his sides. Allen's eyes widened in shock as Kanda's self-control failed and he snorted with laughter. Lavi, still torturing Kanda, glanced over at Allen and motioned with his head.

"Come on, Bean sprout!! You know you want to!!" Allen paused before grinning and crawling over to his friends.

"T-TOUCH ME M-M-MOYASHI AND SW-SWEAR I WILL K-K-K-I-" Kanda laughed so hard he couldn't even finish his threat. Allen laughed and watched Kanda's face slowly start to change colors.

"Lavi, I think you're suffocating him," he calmly informed. Lavi shot a pleading glance at Allen, but stopped when Kanda's laughing had faded to breathless gasps for precious air. Lavi, who somehow during the tickle-battle had managed to straddle Kanda, remained seated over the samurai. Kanda lay back on his pillow, gasping for breath.

"Well, well, Yu-chan wasn't that fun?"

"I...hate...you...," He managed. Lavi grinned and swung a leg off of Kanda. He returned to lying next to him and wrapped his arms around the samurai's waist, mocking the part of extreme uke. Kanda tried to push him off but was trapped when Allen sat on his other side. "Why...are you both still here? If you don't leave I'm going-"

"To kill us? You might want to find a new threat, Yu-chan. That one's gettin' kinda old." Kanda did the best death glare he could muster, but neither teen was phased. Allen and Lavi exchanged a glance, and Kanda received a kiss on each cheek. His face heated up and he squirmed against their hold.

"G-get off, you morons! What the hell was that for!?!" The two just laughed and climbed off Kanda's bed. Kanda shouted for answer. "Hey! Don't just walk away! You two get back here and tell me what's going on!" The only acknowledgment they gave was more laughing and Lavi whispering to Allen, just loud enough for Kanda to hear, "He really is pretty dense, ain't he?"

**O.O.O**

**Well well, LAKness of love. xD I think this might be the longest one yert...but then agian i can't tell. I hope you like it! I'm not so sure what's next...maybe TykixRhode?**


	4. Smile

**Smile**

She couldn't seem to get him out of her mind.

Rhode Kamelot sat alone in her dream world, aimlessly poking an extremely life-like Allen Walker. It was a creation of her own dream; that was her power. Making dreams a reality. So, why not this one?

It wasn't Allen himself she couldn't forget. He was, afterall, _just_ another human, exorcist or not.

With a flick of her wrist, the figure's lips turned upward in a casual and gentle smile. This was what Rhode couldn't seem to escape; Allen Walker's smile.

Rhode stared at the figure for a while before she grabbed it's head and threw it across her dream realm. Another grew back, straightfaced and lifeless.

No imitation could compare to Allen's purest smile; Rhode knew that. She had seen it in the rewinding town not too long ago. Peace and happiness radiated from his curved lips, along with a past of overwhemling sorrow. How, in a world so full of weak humans who die so easily, could that boy keep smiling like he did? That's why Rhode couldn't forget. She wanted to know, for reason's she couldn't quite place her finger on. Maybe she was jealous. He took his troubles and shouldered them with a smile. Rhode could only kill in pleasure to free her thoughts from agony.

Rhode crouched before her dream Allen frowning.

"Why does your pathetic human smile entrance me so...?" She lightly rubbed a finger over his lips, molding them once again into a false smile. A certain light appeared behind Rhode's golden eyes and a smile of her own spread across face, a much more wicked grin than Allen's.

"This just won't do. I need the real thing if I want my answers. Maybe it was about time I got a new _pet_ for this lonely dream."

A voice echoed through the walls of Rhode's room. She recognized it immediatly as Tyki and allowed the heartshaped doors to swing open.

"What're you doing in here Rhode? I was almost getting lonely by myself. Except those damned twins are still hanging around." Tyki noticed the Allen look alike and gave Rhode a curious look.

"And what, mind I ask, are you doing with this?" He asked in his way that suggested the more perverted side of things.

"I was just having fun." When she saw Tyki smirk she glared and continued. "Practicing killing exorcist, torture techniques, you get the idea." Rhode giggled convincingly but Tyki knew her better than that. He raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"He looks pretty unharmed to me-" Three sharpened candles exploded out of "Allen's" chest, spraying blood everywhere.

"You must not be looking properly." She grinned mischeviously, wiping a bit of blood off Tyki's cheek and sucked the crimson off her finger.

"Right...You keep that up, ya litte degenerate." He teased Rhode and the dream blood vanished. With a wave he left, leaving Rhode alone with her doll. She laughed and turned on her heel, prepared to go on her own litte treasure hunt; goal and prize, a certain white haired exorcist. A small voice behind her made her pause before exiting.

"PLease don't leave me Rhode-sama. I love you." The doll spoke while it bled, like someone had pulled a string in its back. Another candle went through it's eye, silencing the doll.

Rhode didn't need to hear such pitiful words from an equally pitiful human. Besides, it's not like she was in love with Allen Walker.

----

Rhode breathed outward and a thin rail of steam hung in the air. She drifted across building tops, riding lazily on Lero.

"Rhode-sama, why are we just following these exorcists, Lero! Why don't you just attack them!? You know you would win, Lero!" Rhode covered the umbrella's mouth and grinned deviously.

"Shuush, Lero. I don't want them to hear your nagging shriek from all the way up here." Lero began again, his voice muffled under Rhode's hand. She let go and his voice came out high and nervous.

"Just kill them and that won't be a problem, Lero! Isn't that what the Millenium Earl-"

"The Earl didn't send me here." Lero fell silent. Rhode seemed satisfied and returned to stalking, _ahem_, following her target.

Allen and Lenalee walked side by side, talking in casual conversation. Rhode watched from above, a slight frown on her face. She was the star-struck observer of the exorcists and she was trying to see what made Allen smile so...perfectly.

Suddenly Lenalee's face lit up and she giggled. Allen's smile followed her mood and he laughed along with her. Rhode felt a sudden rush a rage and her face heated up. What was so special about Lenalee that she could make Allen go a step past smile and laugh like he was right now? Surely she wasn't the _reason_ his smile Rhode wouldn't stand for that!

Rhode took out one of her candles and tossed it with all her might at Lenalee. Her control over the party-favor-turned-weapon gave it perfect aim; she wouldn't miss.

The candle halted inches from the back of her head and hovered harmlessly. Neither exorcist noticed. Rhode held her hand as if holding the candle back and holding her emotions back with it. She couldn't take the girl's life; it wasn't pity. The girl was cute and Rhode liked her. She also didn't want to take Allen's smile away.

Rhode huffed and let the candle drop with a clatter. Both exorcists turned, weapons, ready, only to find nothing. They exchanged worried glances and Allen kicked the candle away. They both recognied it; they didn't want to.

Rhode drifted away, concocting devilish plans with a crooked grin. She didn't have to kill anyone to get what she wanted. Rhode Kamelot was far above such simple tactics. She'd play a little game instead.

**O.O.O**

**Aha...RhodexAllen? The next one was supposed to be CrossxAllen but I got sudden inspiration for this. xX This story line is going to be Continued in another theme: Couch. So be watching for that on if you liked this!! 33 Hope you liked it!! 3 **


	5. Sorrow

**Sorrow**

No matter how hard she searched or how hard she tried to change, there was only darkness. Lenalee's thoughts were seeped in it, drowning in her own sorrow. She had lost the only family that remained and now was being contained in the "Black Order". To her, the title fit perfectly. 

Even the halls down which she walked were bleak, the rain outside them only adding to her mournful thoughts. She wanted out; she wanted to get away from this so called "home". Everyday the Order became more and more like a prison, and everyday she wished more and more for an escape. She trained, she ate, she fought, all without an inkling to why she was. The only thing she was knew was how much she hated the innocence that had taken her captive. 

Lenalee stared blankly out the window, counting the birds that flew by. _1-2-3...I think those are golems..._She reached down and felt her boots, the ball and chain that kept her apart from her brother. She laid a hand on the window and pressed her forehead to the cool glass. How badly she wanted to just leap out and run away to her brother, back where she belonged. She hated the Order, and everything that came with it. If only she could be free like those birds (or golems, she couldn't tell). Her eyes widened and her heart raced at the very thought.

Without realizing she was doing it, Lenalee had activated her innocence. She kicked out with all her might. The glass panes shattered into pieces and fell stories to the softened dirt below. Lenalee shoved her head out the window, ignoring how the glass shards cut her fingers. She breathed in the moist air and with a determination she threw herself out the window. She manipulated the air around her, and her innocence, until she was practically walking on air.

With some of the life returned into her veins, Lenalee "flew" at full speed away from her prison. Not for one second did she think of the cameras surrounding the order, or the other exorcists. There was only a single repeating statement that swirled around and around her head and it filled her heart with joy. _Brother...I'm coming home!_

Lenalee ignored all the sounds and sights around her, only thinking of her brother. She didn't even hear that strange beeping sound that was the Order's alarm system. The Gatekeeper was screaming and crying "She's running!! Someone's trying to leave!! Heeelp!!" 

She didn't hear any of this. The only thing Lenalee cared about was her brother and getting as far away from her prison as possible. She didn't notice the wind tunnel in front of her until she was literally almost inside of it. Shrieking, Lenalee dove down as quick as possible, avoiding the deadly wind current by a fraction of an inch. She caught herself a few feet off the ground and didn't realize what such a power meant. Before she could take off again, two strong arms wrapped themselves around her wist and had pinned her to the ground. Suman Dark held her tight. 

"I've got her!" He called. Several more exorcist came running over. Apparently they had all been sent to capture the run away, and none of them was too pleased about this. Suman looked down sadly as Lenalee started crying and screaming to be sent free.

"Let me go!! I can't stay here! I want to go home! I want to go home!" Her voice was already becoming hoarse from the power of her cries. She thrashed and kicked with the intent to kill and Suman just held down tighter, holding back tears himself. She was so young and all she wanted was her family. The Order was, indeed, a cruel place.

"I'm sorry Lenalee, you have to stay. None of us want to be here. But we're protecting the world." 

"I don't care about the world!" She shrieked, her voice cracking. Her voice lowered to a whisper and tears flowed freely down her face. "I don't care...I just want my brother." Something inside Lenalee broke then and she stopped struggling. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs and Suman hated himself for not letting her escape. But he didn't have a choice. It was his job.

They had placed Lenalee in her room, locked the door, and she was monitored carefully. She didn't react to any of this. She sat on her bed and stared out her window, which now had bars on them. It really had become exactly like a prison. She didn't cry anymore. She couldn't. Her grief and misery had far overtaken her ability to think or to cry. Someone knocked on her door. When she gave no response, it opened.

"I brought you some food." Suman said quietly, somehow incapable of normal speech. Something of Lenalee sitting like a lifeless doll, like someone who had had her heart ripped out and was forced to live, reminded him of himself. 

"I don't want anything." Her voice had no tone to it, not grief or anger. Just words that meant nothing.

"If you don't eat you'll die." Suman didn't realize how wrong it was to say that. Lenalee's eyes widened and she started mindlessly fiddling with the knife on her plate. "Death...I don't care about that anymore." Being in the Order was worse than death to Lenalee. Her body may have been alive but her spirit had all but vanished. By now she was just an Akuma-killing machine, and a very depressed one at that. She looked down at the knife and smiled slightly. 

"Suman...thank you for trying." Suman didn't think twice about what she said as he left. He wanted to help her but couldn't find anything to say. So he left her to herself, in the hopes that she would find some reason to keep fighting.

Alone, Lenalee listened for the click that meant she was locked in. She stared down at the knife in her hands the she was clutching so hard her knuckles had turned white. By now, this little piece of metal had become her only means of escape. Lenalee knew now they weren't going to let her be with Komui. And Lenalee was filled with dread at the thought that he might have already forgotten her. Unhindered by a child sister, Komui was probably becoming a great scientist and living out his dreams. 

Lenalee started crying at the thought that he didn't even miss her. In a haze of grief and, somehow, a feverish ecstasy at finally being free, Lenalee dug into her wrists with the knife. She dug until she couldn't help but cry out and the metal clashed against bone. She watched her blood pour over the sheets and through the pain, smiled. _Maybe now I'll finally be free..._

Her thoughts hazed over, and Lenalee lost conciseness. In her dreams she waited patiently for death. She sat with Komui in the brightest of fields and the sun felt warm on her cheeks. Komui hugged her tightly and smoothed her black tresses. He muttered soothing words about home and the people Lenalee had come to miss so much. Her vision began to grow dark and she decided to take a nap while she waited for death. She rested her head on Komui's lap but he startled her by shaking her shoulder.

_Don't go to sleep yet...you still have to fight._

_I don't want to. I'll just stay here with you until God comes to take me away._

_Wake up Lenalee, it's not time yet. You have to continue._

_Not without you!_

_Wake up...and keep fighting._

Lenalee Lee's eye flickered open. She was in a bed and her arms ached, very badly. She tried to sit up but she found she was chained to the bed. The Order had been upgraded from a prison to an asylum, where Lenalee was starting to realize that escape was utterly impossible. Lenalee looked around the room with deadened eyes. The nurses didn't think she would ever be able to smile again. She couldn't even blink with effort.

"I don't care what you have to do, just don't let that girl die! She's a precious exorcist!"

Lenalee stared blankly ahead. A nurse came over and gently fluffed her pillows.

"How are you feeling, Miss Lee?"

"I want to go home..." Her voice was beyond dead; Lenalee Lee had become nothing more than a doll with an innocence.

"I'm sorry, that's impossible." Lenalee continued repeating the phrase over and over. Even the nurses were beginning to get nervous so they left her alone. Even when her voice had been reduced to a hoarse whisper, Lenalee kept mouthing her deepest desire

_I want to go home...I want my brother..._

"This is our home now, Lenalee." A cool hand gently pushed Lenalee'e bangs out from her face. She looked over and nearly choked when Komui smiled at her. "Sorry it took me so long. I'm home." Komui unhooked her chains and Lenalee launched herself into Komui's arms. No one knows how long they sat there, brother and sister, on sobbing with all her might and one using older, wiser arms to shield his sister from any pain he could. When Lenalee finally found the strength to look up, she smiled weakly at Komui.

"Brother...welcome home." 

**O.O.O**

**I'm sorry I keep lying about what's coming next...I'm just gonna stop even bothering o.o Somehow this came out almost like a SumanxLenalee...IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO! xx oh well. I like it. Technically it's KomuixLenalee, but I don't support Lee-cest in any shape or form. EXCEPT brother and sister. Which is what this is. A sibling fic. Not lovers or incest. If you want incest, I'll write about Hikaru and Kaoru someday. Now THERE'S some lover-brothers. Ta-ta!! **


	6. Date

**Date**

"But that's not faaaair!!" The Earl looked up form his knitting just in time to catch Rhode pouting and glaring at him.

"Well, my dear Rhode, you are a Noah. Hunting exorcists is your job." Rhode crossed her arms and her lower lips quivered in the most pathetic way. The Earl seemed unfazed by this display of pleading.

"Can I at least take Lero?"

"The Twin's took him." The two glanced at Tyki, who entered the room, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "What time is it?"

Rhode laughed at the Great Lord Tyki Miki's half-tucked shirt and wrinkled pants. It was quite clear that after a late night of gambling and drinking with his human friends Tyki had dropped into a deep sleep, not even bothering to change his clothes.

"It's midday, Tyki." The Earl, his face still set in a perpetual grin, wagged a disapproving finger at the Noah. Then, in sudden inspriation, the Millenium Earl's grin widened (if possible). "Acutaly, Miss Rhode was _just_ telling me how _lonely_ hunting exorcist by herself is."

Tyki's brow furrowed and he asked what Rhode's complaining could possibly have to do with him.

"You're going to accompany her, of course." Tyki's jaw dropped and Rhode squealed with happiness.

"But...but I just woke up!" His argument was cut short when Rhode attached herself ti his poor denfenseless arm. "Yay!! With Tyki there this will be so much more fun!!"

"Oh come ooon..." The Earl stopped his complaint short this time with a wave of his hand.

"Now now, Tyki, no back talk." Tyki was vaguly reminded of a rather obese mother scolding her child. It was a very disturbing mental image, indeed. "Go and keep Rhode company. And before you go, please change your clothes."

He looked down at the small girl clinging to his slowly numbing arm. She returned the stare, her eyes shining with the thrill of having Tyki all to herself. Tyki sighed and wished he was back in bed; Well, there goes the better portion of his day.

"Fine. Just let me go change." Rhode spun in circles squealing and ran off to find the cutest outfit she had stored away in her closet. The Earl nodded contently and reuturned to his knitting, humming a children's nursery rhyme. Tyki really just wanted to go back to bed...

000

Tyki yawned widely and leaned forward on the stone railing. He closed his eyes, if only for a second, and suddenly the weight of his top hat disappeared. He looked up and saw Rhode balanced on the rail next to him, spinning the hat between her hands.

"That's dangerous." Tyki warned half-heartedly. Rhode looked down at the cobblestone streets more than four stories below and grinned.

"That's what makes it fun." A simple fall would never kill a Noah, afterall. Tyki rolled his eyes and stood, not feelng quite in the mood to joke. Rhode skipped alonmg the railing humming happily. Tyki, watching the young beauty, found himself smirking and his mood suddenly lighter. Her lively energy was starting to rub off on him, and he decided to play along.

"Rhode we're supposed to be looking for some exorcists." Tyki wasn't really given the specifics, only Rhode knew who they were looking for.

"Don't be such a killjoy. Let's have some fun!" Rhode turned to flash Tyki a playful, and pleading, smile but she hadn't realized how fast she was turning. Her foot slipped and suddenly off balance, Rhode's body pitched backwards. Both her feet slipped off the stone and Rhode uselessly flailed her arms forward. She sheirked as her body fell into the air and she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the fall. Just because she knew she wouldn't die, didn't mean it wouldn't hurt like hell.

Strong hands grabbed Rhode's own delicate ones and pulled her forward with inhuman strength. Tyki pulled Rhode into his arms and off the ledge, smirking as she trembled in his hold. Tyki held her bridal style and laughed when she clutched at the fabric of his jacket.

"Are you scared?"

"N-no!" Rhode's heart was still racing, but not for the same reason. She could feel Tyki's breath on her cheek and his grip was strong, safe. She felt herself blush and squrimed out of Tyki's arms. "I got an idea, let's go get something to eat!" She tried to maintain a normal tone but her voice came out too loud and too fast, like she was trying to drown her embarassment out. Tyki, the manwhore he was, caught this but didn't say anything. He simply smirked and offered his arm to Rhode. "It's a date."

Of course, Rhode used every adorable and manipulating bone in her body to control where they decided to go. So now, they were having lunch at an ice cream shop. Healthy? Probaly not. Did Rhode care? Hell no. She sat on her isde of the booth giggling and licking her ice cream contently. Tyki watched her with his own frozen treat, just watching.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Their waittress asked. Rhode tried to talk but when she moved her ice cream, the entire scoop fell onto the table with a wet thud. She stared disbelievingly at her former delicous sweet. Well, it still certainly tasted good but no one in their right mind would lick ice cream off a public table. Not even Rhode.

"Uuh...I'll go get some napkins..." Rhode jumped ahead of the waitress and ran off saying she'd be happy to get them. Tyki knew she just wanted an excuse to wreak havoc in the kitchens. She was, afterall, a very, _very_ strange child.

"Your daughter is really very cute." The waitress said with a smile. Tyki almost choked on his cie cream and tried his best to remain somewhat composed.

"My daughter!? She's not my daughter." It was, Tyki looked at her name tag, Jessica's turn to be shocked.

"If she's not your daughter...what is she?" Tyki paused thoughtfully.

"Mass murder? Sadist? Partner in Crime? Insane? Take your pick. The list is endless." No matter how annoying Rhode was, Tyki would always be infatuated with her childish type of cruelity. She had that strange ability to seem blissfully innocent and completely wicked at the same time. Foolish and wise with the same breath. Utterly adorable and stunningly beautiful with a single flash of her crooked smile.

"If she's that whacked, what does that make you?" Rhode came skipping back, not a single napkin in her hand. She was holding a triple scope ice cream and shouting followed her from the kitchen, with someone trying to call the police. Tyki smirked, btoh at Rhode and his waitress's inquiry.

"In love, perhaps?"

"Whatcha talking about Tyki?" Rhode asked, licking her cone. Jessica, disturbed now by both Tyki's answer and the mess from the kitchen, briskly walked away from the two Noah, forgetting all about the check. Tyki dropped a few bills (not nearly enough to pay for their meal) on the table and pulled Rhode away with an arm around her waist.

"We were just talking about the weather." Was his answer, and even though Rhode knew better she didn't object.

"Hey Tyki you're arm is still...well...on me." Rhode was resisted the warmth crawling up her cheeks and was determined not to seem uncomfortable; she wasn't at all, in fact. She quite enjoyed the feeling of Tyki Mikk belonging to her, and her to him. Rhode leaned closely into Tyki's side and as non-chalantly as she could, finished her (second) ice cream cone. She couldn't quite hid her blush however, and Tyki caught her chin in his hand.

"Hey Rhode, you have ice cream on your face."

"Oh really?" Her voice came out calm and cool, but inside her heart was racing and her mind was going wild.

"Yeah really." Tyki moved his face closer, their lips almost touching. Rhode could have sworn her ice cream was melting from the extreme heat radiating off her face.

"And what exactly are you planning to do about it?" Tyki's lips curled up in the most sinister of ways, yet at the same time as charming as could be. Rhode looked curiously into his eyes with an innocence that was unlike her. She had before that a mere glimpse into someone's eyes could say everything that couldn't be put into words, but only if they shared a deep bond. Rhode would have liked that. Tyki didn't give her enough time.

Closing the little distance there was, Tyki brushed his lips agianst Rhode's. Moving up he licked the spot of ice cream from her cheek and pressed his forehead agianst her own.

"It's gone."

"How overly dramatic." Rhode, still blushing, smiled. Tyki let go and allowed Rhode to back away from the source of her embarrasment; instead she launched herself onto his shoulders, grinning as if nothnig had happened. "Where're going now!?" Tyki rolled his eyes at her childish behavior but knew he'd miss it if she ever left.

"I was thinking we go home." He answered cooly, knowing full well she would object to his response.

"Whaaaat!? But this is my first date and you only bought me one thing!"

"Date? Since when was us hunting and exorcist a date?" Rhode rested her head on Tyki's hat, curling his hair between her fingers.

"Because I said so."

**O.O.O**

**Ack...sorry if this seems like it ended awkward. I had trouble finishing it, but I'm pretty pleased with how it came out :3 This one's for you, Miki-chan!! I know how much you love TykixRhode!!**


End file.
